themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 19
Episode 19 is the Season 3 premiere, in which the platoon rescue Dororo's mother from a hijacked train. It introduces the Shurara Corps, the primary antagonists of the third season. Episode Summary The platoon are about to meet Dororo's mom when her train is hijacked! But is the villain behind it who they think it is? Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Narrator: ThornBrain *Fuyuki: Thorn *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Announcers: codeblackhayate *Dororo: Thorn *Giroro: Thorn *Tamama: Thorn *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Kululu: Jpace92 *Ocelot: Xcaliborg *Dororo's Mom: Thorn *Viper/Grandma Viper: BigTunit1 *Poyon: Narusasu *Robots: Thorn *Shurara: Thorn *Grandpa Viper: Thorn *Mekeke: MrVorhias Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 219B *Episode 109B Music Used *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Opening; Party carts (sped up) *"Prancer" - The Dillinger Escape Plan - One of Us is the Killer - Keroro's flashback to Dororo's Mom *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Chasing the train *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Dororo crying *"Team Rocket's Secret" - Pokemon OST - The platoon sneak into the train *"Nil Gravity" - Keroro Gunsou OST - The platoon are caught; Giroro threatens Grandma Viper *"Pekopon Journal" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Meeting Dororo's mom *"Party Hard" - Andrew W.K. - I Get Wet - General background music throughout episode *"Byelemore Dam" - Goldeneye 007 OST - Shurara *"Feroro Fresh" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Episode closes Development Notes Writing began June 28 with just Thorn, shortly after the release of Jetters Abridged - Episode 5. Full scriptwriting began July 21 and concluded on the 30th. Voicing lasted from the 31st through August 11, and editing from August 10-16. The episode went live in the early morning on August 17, after approximately two hours of rendering issues. Post-Credits *Giroro sings a parody of "Part of your World" about Poyon's breasts and his desire to have a pair of his own. *Shurara and Mekeke discuss the Corps's eventual attack. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's 6 favourite Pulp/Jarvis Cocker albums, in order from #6 favourite to #1: **''We Love Life'' is in Fuyuki's shed while Keroro talks about meeting the mom. **''This is Hardcore'' is on a monitor in Kululu's cockpit while flying to the train. **''Jarvis'' replaces This is Hardcore when Kululu listens in to the platoon being attacked by the security system. **''His 'N' Her's'' is in the window behind Giroro as he and Keroro argue. **''Further Complications'' is under Tamama's arm as Keroro laments being a crack baby. **''Different Class'' is in the window beside Giroro after Dororo's mom destroys the party carts. *Fuyuki and Keroro's opening conversation refers back to the framing scene of SFA: Reset. *Various characters speak "Ethiopian", which is simply a satirical series of mouth noises. *Dororo apologizes when Giroro gets a headache, referring to Reset setting the series to before he released all of his diseases. *Keroro spends the episode trying to impress Dororo's mom in order to be welcomed back into their family. He frequently drops hints at the same time that, despite being less of a jerk, he still is one to an extent and still has a large ego. *Dororo quotes his "They keep me warm!" line from SFA8. *Raiden repeats his "Dun-dun-dunnnnn" line from Reset. *While Dororo is having a nervous breakdown, he starts singing in order to calm himself down, an action that was first shown in SFA14. *Young Ocelot joins Snake and Raiden as Metal Gear Solid characters in the SFA universe, tying in with Metal Gear Solid 3 for Season 3. Here he is played as a useless detective trying to capture them, a'la Inspector Zenigata from Lupin III. *Dororo gets a wrong name again after a period of several episodes. This time it's "Ziggy". *Dororo's mom's cheapskate nature is hinted at again when she asks if being a ninja pays the bills. *All of the robots reference and parody songs by Andrew W.K., who Thorn was listening to frequently at the time of writing. The refreshment robots specifically switch the song topics from parties to beverages. *Dororo's line about flying a train partially calls back to the conductor asking "can anyone fly a train?" in SFA7, emphasizing the absurdity of a flying train. *Shurara is shown to make accidental puns and to take them seriously. *Grandpa Viper returns, variously calling back to his appearance in SFA7, specifically his offering of dollars and his sitting on the same train for several years. *Shurara's closing line is a reference and reversal of Keroro's last line from SFA3. Other Jokes and References *The song Dororo sings while having a breakdown is ThornBrain's song "What a Way to Go", which was being recorded for a new album at the time. *Keroro hums the Pink Panther theme. *Dororo's wrong name "Ziggy" refers to the David Bowie album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. *The Andrew W.K. songs used and parodied are "Party Party Party" ("O beverage-beverage-beverage, You wanna have a beverage") and "Party Hard". *Giroro's song in the Post-Credits is a parody of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. Reception The video received 294 likes, 2 dislikes, and 66 favorites in its first 48 hours, the best initial reception of any SFA episode up to that point. It passed 300 likes on the 19th. As of August 14, 2016 it has 711 likes and 15 dislikes. Additional Trivia *The primary Sgt Frog episode used was one of the unused Season 2 ideas, and it was the video Thorn watched that inspired him to revive SFA. *This is Narusasu's first appearance in SFA since moving to Japan after SFA13. She had moved back to the USA the previous June. *Ocelot's second line was taken directly from Xcaliborg's audition. *Thorn wasn't happy with his portrayal of Shurara in Reset, thus why the character is less serious and more Invader Zim in personality. He still retains the egomaniacal overlord persona. *It took years for a full-length version of "Look at Your Boobs" to be written. *Thorn noticed while editing the episode that family issues are apparently his and Travis' favourite comedic writing subject (see also Jetters Abridged - Episode 5). This combined with the constant rendering issues that happened before it went up led Thorn to dub SFA19 "the issues episode". *TheSmashBro pointed out shortly after the episode went up that it came out [[4 and 9|four months after SFA: Reset and nine months after the original series finale]]. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes